


Maneater

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No supernatural, Bars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I don't know what else to tag, Morning After, Not Beta Read, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna never really cared if people thought she was just a dumb blonde or that they assumed her breast were the only thing she would ever be proud of. </p><p>The people she cared about knew her well enough to know that wasn't true, so what harm could it do to exploit the need of most men to add a body like hers to their 'collection'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneater

**Author's Note:**

> Female Dean: Deanna 
> 
> (and not because I want a hetero couple but because I just love the idea of a beautiful, sexy, female Dean.)

Deanna Winchester hadn't paid for a drink since she was sixteen… basically since her boobs decided B was too small and hopping over to C in some cases (of immensely useless bras or push-ups that were so not necessary) even D. She liked it. Not at all because she defined herself by what others thought of her, no simply because she was someone who was always broke and could use a few free drinks and a bed to sleep in for the night… of course she didn't mind the sex, though it was mostly pretty boring, the men either expecting her to do all the work which she actually preferred to the idiots who were in the opinion that only their own orgasm mattered. 

She was just on her way to her little brother in San Francisco and had to stop driving for the night. She would've fallen asleep any minute if she kept driving and the motel in the small ass town was just too dirty to even consider. She was glad to see a few younger men in the bar… they weren't particularly attractive though. She ran through her hair and pulled open her leather jacket, glad that she'd chosen and top and not the usual comfy, old Led Zeppelin shirt she wore when driving a long time with possible need to sleep on the backseat. 

She ran a hand through her hair again and walked up to the bar, perching herself on one of the stools, folding her legs. She already felt all eyes on her. It didn't even take two minutes.

"Hey, gorgeous." She heard and turned to see one of the earlier noticed younger men sitting on the stool next to her. He had grey eyes, that were most definitely not on her face. Rude, she thought for a moment but reasoned that it was actually serving her intention so… 

"Hi." She answered. The man ran his hand through his black hair that really could use a little gel. 

"What can I get you?" He asked. Deanna smiled. 

"Whiskey." She answered. He grinned and held up two fingers to the bartender. 

"Comin' right up." The man looked back at Deanna, letting his eyes glide over her curves once more. Men really thought they were subtler when doing that.

The whiskey was actually quite good but Deanna was mindful to not drink more than two glasses. She found out that the man, Jonah, was living just across the bar and had always lived in the small town. It was an incredibly interesting story she absolutely didn't want to hear, so he let her eyes search the bar, while only partly listening. Her eyes landed on a guy in the far back, looking rather lost and honestly hot as fuck. Deanna looked at Jonah, putting on her sweetest smile.

"Would you excuse me for a second?" She asked and of course he nodded… he looked disappointed though. Deanna grabbed her drink and walked over to the guy in the back, sliding into the booth.

"Hi." She said, grinning. The man looked up and if she'd thought he was hot before now he was just plain panty-dropping. His eyes were a shade of blue that made the sky on the brightest summer day look grey. It was magical. Deanna found herself speechless for a moment.

"Hello." The man said and his voice was moving something deep down in her body. She could almost feel the vibrations.

"You look a bit out of place." Deanna said. 

"My cousin dragged me here." The man supplied. "I'm Castiel." Deanna raised a brow.

"That's a weird name." She answered.

"Weird how?" Castiel asked.

"Man, I don't know. It's just not common. I'm Deanna." 

"I was named after and angel." He said. And man, the cheesy pick-up lines floating through her head seemed to be endless. 

"It's beautiful." She chose to go down another road than the obvious flirt. 

"Why did you come here? You looked like you were having fun." Deanna raised a brow but couldn't help but be flattered that he was watching.

"You noticed?" She asked. He blushed a little.

"I'm bored and you-" He tilted his head "You are beautiful." Huh. She hadn't hear that word in a long time. Sexy, babe, hot, sure those she heard every day but beautiful? 

"thank you." She said. "And to be honest. I wasn't really having fun." 

"Then why didn't you leave earlier?" He asked with honest interest… she thought she'd been pretty obvious since entering the bar. 

"I need somewhere to stay and he seemed like the best option 'til I saw you." She said truthfully. Castiel blushed again.

"Where do you come from?" He asked. She smiled. 

"Kansas. On my way to visit my little brother… so just passing through." She explained. "You gonna help me out?" She asked with a grin. 

"Yes. It would be my pleasure." He said. "You seem nice." Deanna smiled. 

"Well, thanks. Should we leave?" She asked. Castiel nodded. 

"I guess so, it's not like my cousin's gonna talk to me any time soon." Castiel said, pointing at a guy talking to one of the waitresses. Deanna could tell from this distance that he wasn't gonna stop trying even if the girl smacked him over the head. 

"Well, you're not wrong." She said and stood up, holding out a hand for Castiel.

 

"I'm sorry, it's not really big and I didn't think I would have a guest so it's not the tidiest of places either. My bed is quite big though, I think you will sleep just fine. I'll get you some fresh sheets and sleep on the couch." Castiel said. Deanna chuckled and turned to him. 

"You really are something else." She said. Castiel frowned in confusion, tilting his head. 

"I don't understand." He said. Deanna stepped a bit closer to him. 

"First, your eyes have not left mine for a second and you weren't even staring at my ass when I was walking in front of you." She said. 

"Why should I not look into your eyes?" He asked. 

"Goddamn it, you're cute." She said. "Normally men are not focussed on my eyes when talking to me. They tend to drift down a bit." She explained and Castiel's eyes went wide. 

"I don't- I mean-Oh." he just said, blushing a little. Deanna looked around the flat. It was pretty tiny but also not as messy as any other guy's bachelor flat would be. There were a few glasses and books scattered around the floor a tie here and there but that was it. Deanna crossed the room as she pulled off her leather jacket, dropping it over the back of the couch before she turned back to Castiel. 

"You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch." She said. Castiel bit his lip, still looking like a deer in headlights. She chuckled and shook her head. 

"How are you even still looking into my eyes? This top is more than low cut!" She said, incredulous bordering on insulted. She saw Castiel visibly jump over his shadow as he walked over to Deanna. He was in her personal space but not touching her. 

"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing about you." Castiel said. "I mean about your appearance. Yes, your body is perfectly formed but I cannot look away from your eyes." Deanna felt her knees go a bit weak at his words and his deep voice so close to her. She carefully reached up, pushing his coat and suit jacket off in one go. 

"That is probably the best compliment anyone has ever made me." Deanna said, letting her fingertips glide up his arms and over his shoulders to dip under his tie, feeling the silky material before she pulled it away from his neck, letting it drop over her jacket. 

"You can stop me, if you want to." Deanna said and started unbuttoning his dress shirt, smiling as she finally exposed skin. He was tanned, more so than Deanna had expected and he wasn't thin either. His frame was slender but right beneath his skin were firm muscle. Castiel carefully put his hand on her waist, not pulling her closer or pushing her away. She smiled and continued unbuttoning his shirt. When she was done, she let her hands slide up his chest, putting them around his neck and pulling him closer. 

"You've got a pretty perfect body, too." She whispered, tilting her head a bit and moving closer until their lips were merely an inch apart. 

"Thank you." Castiel said and closed the distance between them. Castiel's lips were soft and gentle, but not really inexperienced. It was a good kiss, soft and slow and innocent but good. It left Deanna wanting more. 

Apparently she wasn't the only one. Castiel's hands moved lower, his fingers playing with the hem of her top.

"May I?" He asked and she smiled, lifting her arms to let him pull her top off her body. Now his eyes dipped lower and she grinned as she saw his pupils dilate. Castiel's hands settled on her shoulders after she'd quickly pushed his shirt off. His thumbs rubbing over the black straps of her bra. He then slowly moved his hands down, caressing her skin until his fingers hit the lacy pattern of her bra. It was red lace pulled over black silk cups. She was rather proud of this bra, it was one of her more expensive ones. 

Castiel bit his lip as his hands cupped her breasts, his thumbs now gently moving over the exposed part over the cups. Deanna watched him explore her curves for a few more moments before she took one of his hands and pulled him to the door he'd pointed at when he'd talked about his bed. 

The room wasn't big and around 70% bed. She pushed Castiel down on the bed and he toed his shoes off. She did the same with her sneakers and then knelt down in front of him. 

"You don't-" He started. She just smiled at him and started undoing his belt. 

"Just relax." Deanna said, tapping his hip to make him lift off the bed as she pulled down his pants and boxers. She let her eyes drag up his legs, biting her lip when she saw the strong muscles of his thighs. She almost let out a gasp when her eyes reached his cock. He was, Deanna guessed, half hard but already really fucking long, thick too. She groaned and leaned forward, licking along his shaft, making him moan loudly. She gripped his cock in one hand and steadied herself on his thigh with the other as she pressed a kiss to the head and started to slowly stroke his cock. 

"Deanna-" Castiel moaned, his eyes fluttering. Deanna smiled up at him. 

"How much experience do you have with this?" She asked. He blushed a little. "Hey, I'm not gonna judge you, hell, I don't care how much sex people on this earth have." 

"Once." He said. "I don't- god- usually do things like this. I had sex with one ex-girlfriend… well only ex-girlfriend." Deanna pressed a little kiss to his thigh before she stood up again, stepping just a bit closer as she started to unbutton her jeans. Castiel slowly lifted his hands, replacing hers on the fly and pulling the fabric down, cupping her ass for a moment before he pulled her jeans down the rest of the way. She stepped out of them quickly, moving to straddle Castiel where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands slowly moved up her long legs, rubbing over her panties, the same design as her bra. He squeezed her ass again before moving his hands up her back and to her breasts. She bent down to kiss him, her tongue coaxing out his as they kissed slowly, though this kiss was more heated than the first. Deanna reached back to unclasp her bra and slowly pulled it off. 

Castiel's gaze fell onto her breasts again and he cupped them in his palms, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples, making her moan. Castiel looked up at her, her golden hair framing her face. 

"You're beautiful." He said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, pressing her body against his. 

"Castiel-" She whispered into his ear, pushing them down onto the bed and moving them up to properly lie on it. She started kissing down his neck as his hands moved down her sides again, one finger slipping in between her skin and panties, joined by a second as he moved his hand from her side to the front of her panties, pushing them further in until his fingertips reached her clit.

"Cas!" She cried out, biting down on his shoulder. "Hng." She moaned as he continued rubbing circles into the sensitive skin there. 

"Fuck, Cas- don't stop." She pressed her forehead against his shoulder, her hips bucking into his fingers. His second hand reached up to massage one of her breasts, roughly moving over her nipple every few seconds. It drove her wild. "Shit. Wanna ride you." She panted, reaching down to pull off her panties that probably were soaked right through. She sat up after she flung the bit of fabric somewhere forgotten and started stroking his cock again. 

"You got a condom?" She asked. Castiel nodded, stretching to get a little foil square out of his bedside drawer. She grabbed it from him and ripped it open at once, rolling it on slowly. He groaned and she continued stroking him, relishing in his low moans and the way he thrust his hips up, she hovered over his cock for a moment, grabbing his hand and pushing his fingers to her entrance. She moaned as she felt him breach her, his fingers long, impossibly long. She let her head tip back as he started moaning too. She looked at him, seeing that he was squeezing the base of his cock. She grinned and pulled his hand away, sucking his fingers into her mouth as she lowered herself onto his cock. She moaned around his fingers and he joined in.

"Oh jesus christ, you're big!" She groaned as he was bottomed out. 

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his face bright red from shame and passion. She thrust her hips once, hard and fast. 

"Don't you dare apologize." She said and started a slower rhythm, enjoying the feeling of him sliding so deliciously along her walls. She leaned forward, pulling him into another kiss, this one sloppy and wet. 

"Feel so perfect." She whispered, her voice broken and needy as she continued moving her hips. He put his hands to her hips, starting to meet her thrusts, making her mouth fall open and eyes roll back as he hit that sweet spot inside her. 

They settled into a rhythm, meeting each other's thrusts as they moaned in unison. 

"Cas, come on baby, come for me." She whispered into his ear as she felt his thrusts go erratic. He shook his head lightly, moving one hand off her hip around her body to massage her clit again, making her see stars as he continued thrusting. 

"Fuck, Cas- god YES." She groaned, her voice growing louder, the friction on her clit plus the stimulation of her g-spot sending her toppling over the edge with a long scream of his name, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders as she felt her muscles twitch, massaging his cock inside her. He let out a long groan as he spilled into the condom. She smiled serenely, noticing that he'd held back his orgasm until she had been ready. 

They just lay there, Deanna on Castiel's chest, for a while before she rolled off him and he disposed of the condom and lay back down again. She took his hand, entangling their fingers.

"You know, I really like the way you touch me." She said. Castiel tilted his head at her.   
"What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled at him, putting one of his hands to her waist, her own hand resting on his chest. 

"Like every touch is a question, asking for permission." She said. 

"Of course. It's your body not mine." He said. "Even if you're in my bedroom." She smiled. 

"Guess I'm just not used to that." She said, pressing a little closer. "Most guys just treat me like a trophy." Castiel carded a hand through her hair. 

"You're not a trophy, Deanna." He smiled at her. "You letting me be with you like this is a gift." She smiled back at him and bent down to kiss him, once again slow and innocent. 

"Thank you, Cas." She said and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She felt him pull up the covers over her shoulders before he pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her head. 

 

When Deanna woke up, she felt Castiel running his fingertips over her back. She hummed and moved closer into his heat, putting her arms around him. 

"Morning." Castiel mumbled and Deanna felt the vibrations go through her. 

"Morning." She answered, pressing a kiss to his chest. He shifted a bit to look at her. 

"You're even more beautiful in the daylight." Castiel said. She smiled and kissed him chastely. 

"Thank you." She said and sat up, the covers falling off her body. She felt his eyes trace her curves until they found her eyes. 

"Stay." He said, putting a hand to her side. She smiled at him. 

"I gotta meet my brother later today." She said. "I suppose I can stay for a shower and breakfast, though. 

 

"Deanna!" Castiel called after her when she left the bathroom to collect all her clothes scattered around Cas' apartment. She chuckled, stepping into her panties and leaving his bedroom to get her bra and top. 

"Why, hello there sexy." She heard a voice and screamed, one arm flying up to cover her breasts and the other fishing for some kind of clothing, getting Castiel's coat. She quickly pulled it around herself. 

"No need to cover that gorgeous body up." the dude Deanna recognized as Castiel's cousin said. She glared at him. 

"Fucking get your pervert eyes off me." She hissed. 

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Castiel stumbled over himself as he hurried out of his bedroom. "I wanted to tell you but you were gone so quick… god, I'm sorry." Deanna looked at Cas, seeing almost desperation in his face. She just went over to him and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

"I'm good. I'm probably gonna punch your cousin though if he doesn't start looking at anything but my ass." She said.   
"Gabriel." Castiel said. "Turn around." He said. Deanna smiled at him and then collected her top and jacket. She was caught by strong arms around her waist when she was on her way back into Castiel's room. 

"That coat suits you." Castiel mumbled into her ear. She chuckled and just pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving. 

 

"So spill, honey, how did my awkward little Cassie get something as sexy as you into bed?" Gabriel asked when Deanna was dressed and eating breakfast with you. Castiel had pulled out an old dark blue dress shirt and handed it to her with the comment of 'less fitting, less cleavage' she felt a bit better without Gabriel being able to really stare at her breasts and actually see them. 

"How about not being a sexist dick." She said, crunching down on a strip of bacon. 

"Hey, just asking!" Gabriel held his hands up. 

"One, you don't call me honey or anything like that, I'm Deanna. Second, you do realize you just called me 'something', right? Literally objectifying me?" She said. "I mean, pricks like you usually get me out of buying my own drink of paying a hotel room but I tolerate that because the poor souls actually think they have a realistic chance with me. You?" She asked. "I don't wanna be hurtful or anything, but that's not gonna happen." She said. "I did just fuck your cousin. So you can stow your macho crap." Gabriel just stared at her. 

"Damn." He said and looked over at Cas who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

"Oh- sorry… I mean- aw fuck." Deanna said. "I didn't mean to be that harsh… I mean, I don't even know you. Guess I just had a few too many drunk guys who got a little handsy." She said. 

"It's okay." Gabriel said. 

"He does take a bit of getting used to." Castiel said, smiling at Deanna. She smiled back. "And I'm his family." She laughed at that, continuing to eat her breakfast. 

 

"You really have to go already?" Cas asked as Deanna put on her leather jacket, holding out his shirt to him. "Keep it." He said. She smiled.  
"Yeah, my brother's gonna be worried if I leave any later, sorry." She said. "So is this your or Gabriel's flat?" She asked.   
"It's Gabe's...I have a flat in LA." He said, Deanna raised a brow.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked. Castiel shook his head. "My brother lives in LA…" She said. 

"How long will you be there?" He asked. 

"Up until Wednesday." 

"Maybe, we could- you know meet up or something… have a coffee together?" Cas asked. She smiled.

"I'd love that." She said. "You got a pen?" She asked, he leaned over the couch to get his suit jacket, pulling out a ball point pen. Deanna grabbed his hand and wrote down her number.

"Call me when you're back in LA." She said and kissed him again before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, kudos and constructive criticism are more than welcome. ♥


End file.
